1. Field of the Invention
In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of nectarine tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
2. Prior Varieties
Among the existing varieties of nectarines and peaches, which are known to us, and mentioned herein, xe2x80x98May Gloxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,245), xe2x80x98O""Henryxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,964), xe2x80x98June Ladyxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,022), xe2x80x98May Crestxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,064) and xe2x80x98Honey Royalexe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,008).
Not applicable.
The new and distinct variety of nectarine tree (Prunus persica var. nucipersica) was developed by us in our experimental orchard from seed of an open pollinated nectarine seedling which originated from a cross between proprietary parents with field identification numbers 3RB305 and 10RB220. The maternal parent (3RB305) originated from crosses between the following varieties and proprietary selections; xe2x80x98O""Henryxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,964), xe2x80x98June Ladyxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,022), Dwarf #514 (proprietary nectarine) and 6W120 (proprietary nectarine). The paternal parent (10RB220) originated from crosses between the following selections and varieties; xe2x80x98May Gloxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,245), xe2x80x98May Crestxe2x80x99 Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,064), xe2x80x98#14xe2x80x99 (proprietary nectarine) and xe2x80x9820E246xe2x80x99 (proprietary nectarine). We planted and grew a large number of these open pollinated seedlings on their own root system, under close and careful observation during which time we recognized the desirable fruit characteristics of the present nectarine variety and selected it in 1996 for asexual propagation and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of nectarine tree was by budding to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented), as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
The present new nectarine tree (Prunus persica var. nucipersica) is of large size, vigorous, upright growth and a productive and regular bearer of large size, yellow flesh, clingstone fruit, with very good flavor and eating quality. The fruit is further characterized by having firm flesh with good handling and shipping quality, the flesh being moderately juicy with a mild, sweet, low-acid flavor and having a high degree of attractive red skin color. In comparison to the xe2x80x98May Gloxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,245), the tree requires approximately 400 hours more winter chilling, the flesh of the new variety is low-acid instead of acidic and the fruit is larger in size. In comparison to the xe2x80x98Honey Royalexe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,008), the new variety is very similar in flavor and eating quality and is approximately 1 month later in maturity.